Swimming The Deep End Of The Ocean
by TM10
Summary: Now Mr. and Mrs. Monk, Adrian and Natalie's adventures continue. Sequel to 'Lessons of Love'.
1. Chapter 1

Swimming the Deep End of the Ocean

Chapter 1- Blue Sky

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Monk.

~Feb.14,2015 Notes ~ Sorry it's been a long time since I've posted-the past few years have been one sad event after another and I haven't felt like writing (or doing anything else, to tell the truth). But this past week I read Hy Conrad's new Monk book and huzzah, I was struck by an Adrian and Natalie jolt of happiness. Anyway, I was thinking about FF and checked my stories traffic stats and was pleasantly surprised that I still have a lot of readers. I wrote this chapter and a good bit of chapter 2, including the notes, ages ago-so since its Valentine's Day, (&amp; the anniversary of my first FF), (&amp;, damn it, Hy Conrad is not writing any more Monk books) let's try and continue A&amp;N adventure.

* * *

Notes: Yippee, A&amp;N are married and here comes the honeymoon! ~~~A preemptive warning here- while the first chapter is completely 'PG' rated, please take note that with chapter 2 we'll be wading into a lot of adult content. This is a honeymoon story after all! But considering how many hits I still get on 'Rendezvous', I suppose it won't be a problem for most. ;)

Also, for this Monk story you'll probably see some weird chapter titles. Oftentimes a particular song inspires what's happening in the chapter &amp; I thought it'd be fun to include a 'soundtrack.' For example, our story starts with A&amp;N traveling the scenic country roads to Big Sur. Imagine the hum of the wheels on the tarmac, the sun and shadows as the trees fly by, the cloudless blue above… Anyway, a road trip must-have album is The Allman Brother's Eat a Peach\- 'Blue Sky' is the perfect song as the miles roll by.

* * *

With the one hundred and fifty mile journey from San Francisco to Big Sur nearly complete, Adrian shifted restlessly in the passenger seat. Rolling his shoulder, he turned his head and gazed at Natalie, his beautiful gorgeous funny smart sexy desirable bride. After three hours of shared laughter, quick glances (since Natalie, of course, had to keep her eyes on the road) and teasingly addressing each other as '_Mr._ Monk' and '_Mrs._ Monk', Adrian had but one burning thought-

_Damn it! Why couldn't I be just a normal detective…..or at least have an 'off-switch'?_

True, the past few hours spent bantering had been, dare he say, fun. Yet as the miles rolled on, despite his bride's cheerful words and tender touches, Adrian felt an ill-wind tickle at his spine.

The World's Best Detective suspected, no, he _knew_ something was amiss.

And no, he didn't need to raise his hand and scan through his parted fingers, the clues were impossible to ignore. Natalie's hands, normally so steady, were white-knuckled,gripping the steering wheel a smidge too tight, the usual brightness in her eyes was obscured, veiled by a measured determination, and despite her smiles and cheerful banter, a tautness had settled in her jaw.

Though most troubling of all was that, as they slowed and made the final turn, the pitch of Natalie's voice lowered, the tone too familiar. So when she said '_We're finally here,' _Adrian also heard the familiar unspoken warning- '_Let's stay calm and assess the situation._'

As they pulled up to the gate that protected Sam Philips' seaside estate and Natalie distractedly hummed as she lowered her window, Adrian could no longer ignore his intuition.

"Is something the matter, Natalie?" He ventured.

"That's _Mrs_. _Monk,_ remember?" She grinned and patted his knee, her hand fluttering like a small bird.

He trapped her hand. "Natalie,' He repeated, his voice a low rumble. _I've seen the clues, please tell me what happened. _

"Adrian," She breathed, bordering on a sigh, "It's nothing. Maybe I was just a little on edge because of the drive." Her smile dissolved as she leaned across, pressing her lips to his. Before he could react, she was gone, retreating back into her seat, turning and pressing the call button on the gate's keypad.

A female voice, professional with a melodic accent, came from the callbox, "Yes, can I help you?"

"Yes Ma'am, this is Mr. and Mrs. Monk. Sam Philips sent us." Natalie eagerly announced.

The gatekeeper's voice turned warm and animated, "Oh, our honeymooners! Come on in! We'll be waiting for you in front of the house." With an inaudible click, the gate swung open.

"_Our_ honeymooners?!" Natalie chuckled, throwing Adrian a wink.

But the wink did not dispel his worries. The detective manufactured a weak smile and held his tongue, hoping she would be more forthcoming after they settled in.

Coasting forward, they followed the winding driveway through an alley of stately trees. With emerald grass hugging the roadside and a dusky pink sky glowing above, splashes of light dappled a patchwork of vivid, newborn greens. Natalie took her foot off the gas pedal, enchanted by the unworldly beauty. "Wow, it feels like we're driving through a living painting- like a Monet or a Renoir… I bet the house is beautiful."

"Just as long as it isn't an Escher," Adrian made a wry face, "You know, with all those zigzagging staircases."

Natalie tapped on the brakes, laughing, "Adrian Monk, telling jokes. Who'd have thunk it?""

Adrian shrugged, "Yes it _was_ a joke but, now that I think of it, I _am_ kind of worried about the house. What if it's one of those chrome and glass, futuristic monstrosities? One time Trudy took me to a museum and there was an Escher exhibit-" He rubbed his brow distractedly, "All those crazy, chaotic angles-"

"Shhh, we'll know in a minute." Giving his bicep a reassuring squeeze, Natalie piloted the car forward.

The couple sighed in unison when they rounded a bend and the house came into view. The two-story, weathered-grey cedar building was both tasteful and unassuming. With the only pop of color a painted sign that gave the home's name, 'Beach Haven', the house had a wide welcoming front porch, numerous balconies and was, to Adrian's relief, fairly symmetrical.

Natalie waved to the older woman and young man who were descending the front porch steps. "Look Adrian, our welcome party."

Getting out of the car, Adrian sensed a warm, enthusiastic reception. Naturally, he hid behind his bride.

The dark-haired woman took hold of Natalie's outstretched hand like a long-lost friend, her words flying, "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Monk- welcome to 'Beach Haven'! I'm the housekeeper, Mrs. Naji Haddad, _Mrs. H.,_ and this is our groundskeeper, my son Frank, Jr. Please come in." Her eyes flicked to her son, "Frankie, please bring the bags to the guest suite."

Once inside, Mrs. H. guided the newlyweds around the house. From kitchen to library, from home gym to bedroom, she pointed out various amenities, such as the many fireplaces (gas-powered, some already aflame), balconies, and the swimming pool and hot tub out back (which, to Adrian's relief, were sterilized earlier that week- he noticed the receipts on the desk when they passed through the home office.).

Having finished the house tour, Natalie and Adrian followed Mrs. H. through the living room's patio doors onto an expansive deck. As they stood at the railing, Mrs. H pointed to the path that would lead them to the beach and also pointed out the many trails that wove through manicured gardens, the wildflower fields, or into the deep woods.

On a rugged hilltop in the opposite direction, a moss-covered roof peeked out from a thicket of trees. Natalie craned her neck, "What's that over there? It looks like a cabin." She turned to Mrs. Haddad, "I thought Sam said we'd have complete privacy."

Mrs. H. replied, "Oh you will. That cabin has been empty for years and years. It's all that's left from the original estate, from the early 1900's."

"Oh wow. Maybe we should check it out." Natalie raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"No!" Mrs. H. spoke and her voice, Adrian noticed, contained a tremble. "I mean, no, why bother? It's just an old cabin. You should spend your time enjoying the pool and the ocean." She pointed in the opposite direction and pressed her hand against Natalie's back, propelling her forward. "Lots of dolphins frolic in our waves. Go look."

As Natalie walked to the far side of the deck, Mrs. H. blocked Adrian's path and whispered, "You all stay away from that cabin."

'But if-"

Her fingers cold as ice, she poked his hand. "No ifs. Troubled sadness roams there."

Adrian rubbed his wrist on his pant leg, snickering, "Don't tell me you think it's haunted?"

Her voice hardened, "Some things are beyond our understanding. They should not be mocked. Just steer clear."

"Not a problem." Adrian answered with resignation. Locking eyes with Natalie as she returned, he smiled, "See anything?"

"No dolphins today. What'd I miss?"

Adrian fought a smirk, "Mrs. Haddad was just telling me about-"

"-The butterflies." Mrs. H. interjected. "Oh yes. We have a eucalyptus grove where the monarchs stop during their migration. Alas you may not see them either-" She growled a curse. Giving Adrian a pointed look, Mrs. H. tisked, "But enough with such sad talk. No more. Now we talk of happy things. Come inside now."

Taking the newlyweds into the kitchen, Mrs. H. touched the refrigerator, "I have you stocked up for the week. Mr. Philips emailed me a grocery Iist - made out by a Miss Julie Teeger. I also made some specially requested meals, like pot-pies and a tomato-free lasagna in a square pan. I also got rid of the milk- was that right?" As the couple nodded, Natalie giggled a 'thank you.'

The housekeeper swiped a towel across the immaculate countertop, "I guess that's it. But honestly it's no trouble for me to come by and cook dinner fresh each night. I'm staying not too far-"

"No no no," Natalie quickly insisted. "This is your week off. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine." Planning on complete, uninterrupted privacy, she glanced at Adrian, who caught her devilish smile.

Mrs. H. wrung her hands, "But cleaning? I can-"

"Cleaning's covered, don't worry. You are officially on vacation, Mrs. H." Natalie arms slipped around his waist and Adrian chortled. _Did she just give him permission to clean?_

Mrs. H. hemmed and hawed, flummoxed that she wasn't needed. "Well, okay then….But just in case you need anything, anything at all, my number is posted next to the phone." She turned to leave but stopped short, "Oh my goodness, with all the excitement I almost forgot to show you the security system. It's right in here."

She opened a door off the kitchen, revealing a futuristic command center. The windowless room held a large desk covered with dials and keypads and a wall filled with video monitors. Pointing at a map of the estate, she showed Natalie and Adrian where the security cameras were placed and explained how to open the gates to the beach and the driveway.

Security concerns squared away, the newlyweds walked Mrs. H. to the front door and exchanged goodbyes. Frank Jr. was already waiting outside and courteously opened his mother's car door as she called out a final farewell, "Be happy!"

When their car started to move, Natalie tugged on Adrian's hand. "Quick, come with me!"

Careening through the house, Adrian was surprised when Natalie led him back into the security command center. "What's going on Nat?" he fretted.

"Wait, just look." She pointed at the monitors and they watched as the Haddad's car crept down the twisting driveway to the entranceway. Bouncing on her toes, Natalie muttered under her breath '_Almost there'_ when Mrs. H.'s son Frank reached out and entered the gate's code. As the barrier swung open and the car exited the property, Natalie inhaled sharply and her hand tightened around Adrian's.

There was a charge in the air. Adrian scanned Natalie's face but her eyes were still riveted on the security monitor. As the gate clicked shut, Natalie finally exhaled, her face flushed. Adrian sensed something monumental had just happened. He waited, feeling electrified.

"Come on," Natalie dragged him out into the living room, giddy. Stopping abruptly in front of the flickering fireplace, she whirled and faced him. Her arms slid over his shoulders, her lips twisting oddly, "I've a confession to make. You were right, something _was_ bothering me during the drive here."

Dread lodging in his chest, Adrian gulped a breath. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You? Oh no sweetie. It's just, call me crazy but since the wedding was so wonderfully, absolutely _perfect_, I was convinced that when we got here-" She rolled her eyes, chagrined, "Things would be, you know, anything but perfect."

_Of course!_ Anxiety drained from Adrian's shoulders. "You thought my bad karma would strike and we'd stumble onto a crime scene?"

"It's GOOD karma, but yes, I was expecting, you know," Her bottom lip poked out, "A dead body."

Tightening his arms around her waist, he cast an exaggerated glance around the room and snickered. "Surprise, no bodies here."

"I know!" Natalie laid her hands on his chest, the heat from her palms burning through his cotton shirt. Her smile faded, "Well actually, now that I think about it, that's not entirely true. There are bodies here…our **very** alive bodies."

She pressed against him, brazen, and a charge of electricity rushed up Adrian's spine. He dipped his head, their lips tantalizingly close, "What are you suggesting, Mrs. Monk?"

"Well Mr. Monk," Natalie's voice was sly, threaded with mirth, "With seven glorious days, away from any cares or responsibilities, and this huge, seclude, _private_ estate, I'm suggesting the three 'R's'."

Adrian leaned back and titled his head, perplexed. "Reading, 'Riting and 'Rithmetic?"

"No, my silly, sexy husband. The three 'R's. _Rest. Relaxation. _And the most important 'R' of all-" She trailed kisses from his lips, along his jaw line, to his ear and slowly enunciated, "_Ro-mance_."

The room was calm, so quiet he could hear both their hearts beating. He could feel her fingers twisting a curl at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer. Though he hated storms, he almost wanted a crash of thunder or a bolt of lightning, something to echo the swell of his emotions.

Adrian smiled and stroked a hand along the curve of her hip. "So what 'R' should we start with?"

Slipping one of his shirt buttons free, Natalie's eyes danced in the firelight. "That's your first clue detective."

* * *

A/N: Sadly Mrs. H. speaks the truth about the huge decline in Monarch populations (and more importantly, bees). But don't give up hope, there are some things we can do to help our winged friends. Check out MonarchWatch for suggestions. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 Nightswimming

Swimming the Deep End of the Ocean

Chapter 2 - Nightswimming

* * *

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Monk.

Notes: **ALERT**A&amp;N's honeymoon has officially started, so you know what that means - adult situations ahead! Sexual situations are integral to this chapter so please sign off now if such content offends your sensibilities-alert concluded!

Thanks so very much for all the lovely reviews and pms- Ya'll are super awesome! :)

Not that this is of dire importance, but in this chapter Adrian reminisces about a visit from Sharona- that's from 'Lessons of Love', Chapter 8.

Chapter title - 'Nightswimming'~ As this chapter opens, I imagine this playing in the background. From REM's amazing 'Automatic for the People', deceptively simple, this song is sweetly nostalgic yet paradoxically hopeful for the future.

* * *

Back and forth, over and over, again and again. After what seemed like hours, Adrian stopped moving and let out a groan. _What could be taking her so long?_

Freshly shaved and showered, wearing a new brown plaid bathrobe and a new pair of boxers (rows of hearts neatly marching across a field of brown- wedding gifts specially ordered by Natalie, thank you very much), Adrian paced the guest suite. From glowing fireplace to bed to the wall of windows overlooking the ocean, the eager groom had walked to and fro, touching this and straightening that, mindlessly filling the time as he waited (and waited and waited) for his bride_. _

But after the lights were uniformly dimmed and the rose petals safely removed from the bedspread (Natalie had happily exclaimed over their heart-shaped pattern when they first came into the bedroom but, jeesh, they had to sleep there!), the bridegroom was left with the one thing he'd diligently tried to avoid. Thinking.

Crossing the room, Adrian undid a door latch and, with a gentle shove, pushed open the sliding glass doors. The warm salty ocean air assaulted his senses and, like the boundless sea below, his heart churned. He fixed his gaze on the bruised-plum horizon and a tidal wave of memories crashed over him.

Not one hour ago he had been enraptured, enfolded in Natalie's arms. Lost in their heated kisses and freed from his normal anxieties, he had been taken aback when Natalie slipped from his arms and suggested they retreat to separate bathrooms. 'Let's freshen up,' she said, 'Let's slip into something more comfortable.'

After a moment of hesitation he deduced what 'more comfortable' meant, immediately imagining her pale beauty veiled in the gossamer lace of her bridal trousseau. Yes what a lovely idea …And of course a cleansing shower always made everything better.

But to his surprising dismay, today's shower had been devastatingly painful. Slick with lather, his body inflamed by their interrupted entwinement, his mind swerved into the thorny territory he had always, purposefully, avoided.

So many decades ago, long before he'd known the gentle touch of a woman, time alone in the shower had been the only comfort he had had. What an immensely humiliating remembrance. But in retrospect, he had done, or rather, he had **not** done worse….when he'd found Trudy.

Even though she became his reason for living, with his fears of inadequacies and ineptitude (compounded by an upbringing that lacked examples of any healthy, human interactions), he had shied away and shared so little of himself with her. Yes he had always responded to her, grateful for her attentions. But initiate anything more than a kiss or hug or holding hands? No, he was unworthy, or at least believed he was. It was only after she'd been taken from him that he realized how stupid had he been. Those years idolizing her, putting her high up on a pedestal, he had put her out of his reach and cheated them both out of a deeper union.

Touching his new wedding ring, Adrian refocused his thoughts on the present - and the ugly truth. Although Natalie had drawn him out of his grief and taught him to love again (and most amazingly, was now both his wife and carrying his child!) he ashamedly acknowledged that deep deep down, he still held back. His attempts at initiating romantic encounters had, now that he was being honest with himself, really been with the intent of getting her to take the lead.

Today that had to change. It was time to chisel away the last barriers that restrained him. But the hundred million dollar question was- how?

Hidden within the ocean's crashing waves he imagined Natalie's voice, reciting Uncle Nevil's motto. '_Leap and a net will appear.'_ Of course, Adrian knew it really wasn't much of a leap. Natalie had always been his champion. She supported and loved him unconditionally, faults and all.

As the first stars appeared in the inky sky, he stood transfixed. He felt a glowing warmth as he recalled a rhyme she had once said to him- _'Remember I'm here, so there's nothing to fear.'_

"Oh, we missed the sunset." Natalie appeared behind Adrian, her quiet voice magically eclipsing the restless ocean.

Adrian turned, his thoughts draining away as his gaze snapped into focus. This was not what he expected and he let out a small breath of surprise. Absent were the slinky silks and sheer lace, the smoldering make-up and sexy high heels. Instead she was unadorned. Make-up free, with hair loose and feet bare, she was wearing his old plaid bathrobe.

Amusement lighting her face, she glanced down. "Not too disappointed I hope?"

He allowed himself a second, slower look. This was what he wanted, his bride's true beauty- her love and devotion, her joy and contentment. When he finally raised his eyes he nodded dazedly, his face flushed, his pupils dilated. "You're just…wow."

She walked her fingers up the lapels of his new robe. "So what are you going to do about it?"

The first kiss was gentle and slow, his fingers lacing with hers. Nestling closer together, their kisses deepened and he guided her arms up around his shoulders. Both snickered as he lifted her and carried her across the room, their laughter fading as he placed her beside the awaiting bed.

Slowly skimming his hands along her waist, Adrian thought he could feel the earth spinning. He loosened the tie cinching her robe and the fabric fell open, revealing the sheerest triangles of lace that failed at covering her most private areas. He immediately looked up and met her glimmering eyes.

"Now is the time to say 'wow'." Natalie gave a saucy smile. Shrugging her robe off her shoulders, she transformed from angel to enticing vixen.

Taking her robe and tossing it on a nearby chair, Adrian tried to remember to breathe as his gaze slid over his nearly nude bride. His mind tangled with thoughts; how he wants to hold her and where he wants to touch her and where he wants to kiss her and how he wants to taste her. For once he was determined to explore her fully, with love and desire.

In a rush of boldness, he stripped off his robe and eagerly pulled his chuckling bride on to the bed. But after the mattress dipped beneath their weight, as soon as he started placing kisses down her body, he felt a familiar dark cloud looming._ You only have one chance -don't ruin it…but you know you will! _

Doubt shot through his veins, flustering him. Minutes turned into years as he fumbled trying to unhook her bra (so un-romantic and klutzy), then he ended up pinching her skin beneath his knee (causing her to noticeably flinch -how could he have hurt her?) and finally, when skimming off her fragile underwear, he heard an unmistakable rip (Natalie laughed in delight but his felt clumsy and brutish).

This entire tryst had been an obstacle course of bad omens. Adrian had to prevent any further damage. Rolling off to the side of the bed and placing his feet on the floor, he reached for his robe. "Natalie? Could we stop for a minute?"

Rising to her elbow, her limbs instinctively curled over her exposed body. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, but-" Standing, he quickly secured his robe and gathered up hers, holding it open. "Could we talk over there, on the couch?"

Sliding from the bed, she slipped into the robe and, taking his hand, followed him across the softly lit guest suite. As they settled on the sofa she squeezed his knee, patiently waiting for him to begin.

"Nat, I, I mean tonight, we-" His voice quivered, his throat suddenly parched. "God, this is difficult. I don't know where to begin."

"Take your time, love." She pet his left hand, touching his wedding band, "And remember, you can tell me anything."

Already knowing his words would tangle into gibberish, he sighed in frustration. But as Natalie's fingers threaded through his, Adrian gathered his courage. It was time to take the leap.

"Okay. Well, tonight is so special and I, I wanted to make it perfect for you…for both you and me. So I was thinking I might, I mean, I wanted to…for you and me…I was thinking I could, even though I never, with Trudy….But I wanted to, with you…It said you'd like it, but then everything started to go wrong. So I thought I shouldn't…I mean, what if I messed up? Or if you didn't want me to, or…So I thought we should talk, I should ask you?" He paused and, seeing Natalie's confused expression, rolled his shoulder, "Wait a minute, let me show you."

Adrian stood and went across the room to his suitcase. Opening it up, he unzipped an inside compartment. Natalie craned her neck to see but his back obscured her view. Tightly pressing the item against his chest, he returned and stood before Natalie_._

He unfolded his arms, feeling completely exposed. "Here," he whispered.

He placed a book in her hands. Tilting it toward the firelight, Natalie gasped. "Adrian this is a, a sex book!"

All nerves, he perched beside her and shook his head. "No, it's an 'intimacy guide'. See it says it right here." He gently turned the book in her hands and pointed to the small print on the back dust jacket.

When he withdrew his hands, Natalie giddily leafed through the book before snapping it shut. "Wait, you read this?! When, and how, did you get this? You bought this yourself? Tell me everything!"

Already shaking his head 'no', Adrian rubbed his brow. "Sharona gave it to me."

Her eyes grew into saucers, "Sharona! Oh my God!" Looking down, she flipped through the pages and laughingly murmured, "I'm gonna have to send her a proper 'thank you' gift. Maybe a car … or our first born."

"Natalie, what?!"

She closed the book and bumped her shoulder against his. "Relax, I'm just kidding. Sorry about the interruption." Tucking her legs underneath her, she set the closed book on her lap and turned an imaginary key over her mouth, "I'll be quiet. Keep going, you're doing great." When he remained silent she asked, "So Sharona gave you the book?"

"Yes, when we were all at Lake Tahoe." He shrugged, remembering that night. Although only a week prior, it seemed as if years had passed since Sharona pushed the book into his hands, forcing him to reevaluate this part of his life.

As Adrian pensively gazed into the fireplace, Natalie sat still as a stone. Minutes ticked by. Eventually she prompted, "Adrian, say 'here's what happened'."

"Right." He nodded, his voice turning gravely, "Here's what happened- Sharona came by my room one night with the book and, well, advice." He fidgeted and twisted his fingers together, "Actually, it was more of a lecture- you know how matter-of-fact she is about, ah, _personal issues. _ Anyway, she got me thinking…about my failings-"

"Adrian-" Natalie interjected, quieting when he shot her a 'let's be real, you know it's the truth' look.

"Nat, it's alright. It's no secret I'm uncomfortable with the messiness of the world and, well, humans in general." Adrian added quietly, "I don't like to admit it, but I am one. Human that is."

Natalie snickered, "I always knew it, even before I saw your bellybutton."

"Thanks." He smiled and touched her knee. "Since we've been together, you've been so incredibly patient with me. Especially when we're-" his voice dipped, "_together. _Encouraging me but not pushing me too far. But the thing is, I haven't been pushing myself…. not that this is an ordeal."

They shared a sly smile and he cleared his throat, emphatically declaring, "What I'm trying to say is that I want to **no**t be so restrained when I'm with you. Try some new things-" He stopped when Natalie's mouth dropped open. She snorted a giggle and he glanced away. With his confidence flickering, he stammered, "Is that okay?"

Until now, Natalie hadn't thought it possible to love Adrian even more. Tears shimmering in her eyes, her head bobbed enthusiastically, "It's 100% okay."

Relaxing back into the sofa, relief erased the lines from his face. _There, he had told her everything. _But within moments, the worry lines reappeared. Actually, no he hadn't told her everything._ Should he describe the seemingly endless desires that had always smoldered in his heart but, now thanks to that book, he knew were normal desires? Oh when he closed his eyes, the images- _

Knowing Adrian was silently arguing with himself, Natalie repressed the urge to laugh and bear-hug her new husband….Well actually, 99% of her wanted to hug him- after all, Adrian Monk wanting to explore his sexuality was momentous! She had long ago accepted his shyness so tonight was nothing short of a miracle.

But that pesky, remaining 1%... Oh how she wanted to roll up a newspaper and smack him in the head. Why did he keep mentioning Trudy? Any other day she was fine with it but today, the first day of their honeymoon?

And yes she knew, or rather had always assumed that Adrian and Trudy hadn't had the most sizzling sex life. But why talk about it today of all days? When Adrian showed her the 'intimacy guide' did she open up and relate the crazy similar story about her and Mitch? Did Adrian want to know that, before Julie was born, Mitch brought home a copy of the Kama Sutra on a Friday and, by Sunday night, they both were walking like bowlegged cowboys? Did he want to know that this was why, to this day, she couldn't watch a Western without chuckling?

No, of course not! She wouldn't tell Adrian about it because it was _THEIR_ honeymoon- Trudy and Mitch didn't belong here…And, _wow, _she realized, Adrian wanted to make this honeymoon a lot more exciting.

Natalie slid the book back into Adrian's hands. "Adrian, put this back in your suitcase. We'll look at it together when we get home." He opened his mouth but she cut him off, "Sweetie, this week's about enjoying each other and having fun. No pressure. If you want to try anything, anything at all, I say 'yes'. I trust you completely, _Mr. Monk._" Standing up, she playfully mussed his hair, "Come on, put that away and let's get this honeymoon started."

While he went to his suitcase and fiddled with the hidden compartment, Natalie returned to their bed. Slipping off her robe and partially draping her body with the top sheet, she posed herself seductively against the headboard and waited.

And waited some more.

She finally straightened the sheet, covering her bareness, and slid down on her pillow. Staring at the ceiling, she called, "What's going on over there?"

"The zipper's stuck," he growled, his anger flaring. Pulling and pushing, it took years before the zipper teeth finally separated. He practically danced, "Never mind, I've got it."

Lacing her fingers across her chest, Natalie closed her eyes and muttered, "Come over here and you'll get it."

Tucking his suitcase away, Adrian floated towards the bed. "Sorry, did you say something." Natalie was still, her eyes closed. Cursing under his breath, he shed his robe and quietly slid beneath the sheets. She remained motionless and he sighed. _Their night was really going to end like this?_

Watching the shadows play across the ceiling, he soon felt the mattress dip. A wave of heat sweeping across his skin, his eyes cut sideways. "You're awake."

"Wide awake." Natalie smirked and rose up on one elbow. She looked down at him and lightly tugged his chest hair, "So are you finished thinking and worrying?"

"Yes but," Adrian sighed, "I am sorry if I spoiled tonight with all my talking."

"You didn't spoil anything. But oh, I can tell you're still thinking … and worrying!" Natalie's eyes narrowed as her fingers followed the line of dark hair from his chest to his stomach. She kissed him and smirked, "How many times do I have to remind you to stop thinking?"

Stroking her cheek he grinned, "Ten times, of course."

"Hmmm, ten it is." With an evil grin, she climbed atop him. "Don't move," She commanded, pinning his arms to the mattress. She then placed a kiss under his ear, the tender spot that drove him mad. "Stop thinking."

He forced himself to lie still as she kissed her way down to his chest, gasping when her teeth grazed his skin. "Stop thinking," she growled.

Scooting further down his body, she nuzzled her cheek against his stomach and whispered, "Stop thinking."

Peeling back the waistband of his boxers and kissing his hip, her words were lost, murmured against his skin. It didn't matter though; with his body awash with sensations, words eluded him.

Skimming her hand down over his body, he let out a ragged gasp. She murmured, "That's it, don't think."

Natalie tugged at his boxers and he instinctively raised his hips, without hesitation or shyness. But as she kissed her way up his legs, from his calves, to his knees, to his thighs, he reached down and pulled her to his chest. "Come here woman."

She settled her legs around his hips, "But I wasn't up to my tenth reminder."

Buzzing with desire, he groaned, "Reminder for what?"

"Good boy," She chuckled, rocking forward and easing their bodies together. "By the way, I-" She braced her arms above his shoulders and slowly rotated her hips, "I think it's incredibly hot you wanted to talk about sex."

Finding her ear, his words came out hoarse, pained, "I didn't want to think about it but, you know, it's all I've been thinking about."

He tried to flip her over but she held him down, her hand pressed tight over his heart. She arched above him, a grin twitching on her lips, "Stay right there, Mr. Monk."

He was grateful for the firelight, how tan his fingers looked against her beautiful pale skin. A dark thought skittered in the back of his mind but, as she whimpered incoherently, it was enough to turn off his brain and bring him dangerously close. With a quickening rhythm, the headboard thumped against the wall, but he didn't care. This surely wasn't the sweet gentle lovemaking he had expected but , God it was as though his body finally understood, remembering something ancient, long buried under his clean hands and buttoned-up shirts.

Natalie was impatient and fierce and, as she cried out, he followed her lead. Sounds echoed in his ear and he realized it wasn't just Natalie who had cried out. Both breathing loudly, she collapsed down against his chest, encircled by his trembling arms.

As their heart beats began to slow, Natalie chuckled into the crook of his neck, "Damn, I like when you don't think."

"Me too." Nuzzling his cheek against her hair, he whispered, "I love you, Natalie."

"Me too." Natalie hugged herself tight against his overheated body.

After their bodies cooled they slipped from the bed and cleaned up. Slinking across the moonlit room, Adrian started to close the open door but Natalie hugged him from behind, "Could we leave it? I'd like to fall asleep to the sound of the ocean."

Adrian cast one last look into the dark night. Despite the chilling air, the unfamiliar sounds and, most nightmarish, the thought of random shore birds invading their bedroom as the slept, Adrian bit his tongue and nodded without argument.

Returning to their rumpled bed they curled together, too tired to talk. Natalie's breathing slowed and, when she drifted off to sleep, Adrian slid from the bed and made a beeline for the open door, silently shutting it. He tiptoed back to the bed and hesitated. Awash with guilt, he raced over to the screened windows and lifted one open.

Nestling beside his bride, Adrian placed one final kiss on Natalie's forehead, murmuring his goodnight. "Sweet dreams, Mrs. Monk." Sinking down into the mattress, Adrian expected sleep to come swiftly.

But it didn't.

Something felt amiss. While his breathing fell into rhythm with the rise and fall of the ocean waves, he spent hours watching strange shadows swim across the ceiling. He eventually fell into a fitful, dreamless sleep, the source of his unease remaining just out of reach.

* * *

Sorry about the drama at the end but (insert evil laugh) ya'll didn't think their honeymoon would be all rainbows and unicorns, did you? See you next time! :)


	3. Chapter 3 I'll Meet You Halfway

Swimming the Deep End of the Ocean

Chapter 3 – I'll Meet You Halfway

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Monk.

Notes:

'I'll Meet You Halfway' by the Partridge Family. Hahaha, never watched the TV show but like their music! They recorded some awesome tunes- check out 'Point Me in the Direction of Albuquerque' and 'Echo Valley 26809' \m/

A big thank you to the last chapter's two reviewers -I was nervous about posting it. You inspired me to continue writing. :)

* * *

Adrian was amazed at how quick their first full day of marriage had passed. It was now near midnight and, after a day of sun and sex, Natalie was lost in dreamland….Unlike her new husband.

For the second night in a row Adrian found himself staring at the ceiling, plagued by an unnamable uneasiness. But tonight, afraid he would disturb his slumbering bride, he noiselessly pushed aside the covers and crept from their warm bed.

By the light of the moon he slipped into his running clothes and tiptoed from the house, through the security gate, towards the beach. With the low tide waves gently lapping the shoreline, he began to trot. One quick step after another, his steps sank into the unmarked sand. Mile after mile one fact relentlessly permeated his thoughts- their first full day as man and wife had been far from idyllic and, without a doubt, it was his fault.

Why had he been so obnoxious, cantankerous and pigheaded?

As with all mysteries, he had to consider the big picture. Adrian pushed his body without mercy while his mind went on autopilot, dissecting the day's events.

The day had, in fact, started off with such sweetness. With Natalie purring 'good morning' in his ear and her warm limbs stretching across his body, their waking had been unhurried. After attending to their usual morning 'nature obligations', they returned to their warm sheets and nestled together. Lying face to face on their sides, he guided her leg over his hip and they enjoyed a leisurely entwinement.

It had been easy and comforting…until a wicked glimmer sparked in Natalie's eyes.

How ferociously she had pushed him onto his back. Surrendering without thought, he had been swept along in a blinding tidal wave, unmoored by her passion. It was only after she collapsed against his chest, her breath steady against his neck, that it ambushed him- the same dark feeling that plagued him the night before.

He needed a moment alone, to think. He arose and grabbed his robe, clumsy and self-conscious, "I'll be right back."

He was about to close the bathroom door, but Natalie, snorting a giggle, caught the doorknob and padded in behind him. "Wait for me!" she laughed. Scampering over to the shower, she turned on the water, humming happily.

Instead of being comforted by her cheerfulness, Adrian was blindsided by a wave of anger. Holding his reflection in the mirror, he walked over to the sink. With his back to her, he fiddled with his toiletries, lining them up on the countertop. "What's going on Natalie?"

She stuck her hand in the shower to gauge the water temperature. "I thought it'd be fun to _get clean together."_

He could hear the innuendo in her voice and could easily imagine the pleasures she was suggesting. Oh he knew it would be stupid not to follow her. He had already spend many, many months daydreaming about this very situation- leading her into the shower, kissing fiercely under the sluicing water, hands sliding down slick skin, pressing up against the tile…_. _

Staring at himself in the mirror, he could see her disrobing in his peripheral vision. His mind chided- _Why aren't you already across the room, joining her?_ But even as she grinned and slipped behind the shower curtain, his feet remained cemented to the floor. Picking up his can of shaving cream, he found himself saying, "I'll be there in a minute Natalie."

As he methodically lathered his face, more than several minutes ticked by. He could see Natalie's shadow through the curtain, washing, rinsing. She eventually called out, "You coming in?"

"One more minute." Picking up his razor and slowly drawing the blade down his cheek, he felt weirdly satisfied. Completely enmeshed in his task, he missed the sound of the water being turned off.

But he did hear the clatter of the shower rings. In the mirror he saw a billow of fog as Natalie appeared from behind the shower curtain. Blinking away water droplets, she reached for a towel and patted her face dry. "Adrian I missed you in there." Her voice was muffled as she, in a well-practiced move, blotted her hair and body dry and wrapped the towel around her torso. "Maybe later on we could-" Her voice faulted when he turned to face her.

She brought her hand up to her own cheek. "I thought we agreed that- since I've never seen you unshaven- you were going to let your beard grow out this week." She batted her eyelashes, "You remember- _my sexy mountain man_."

"But we're at the beach, not the mountains."

Natalie raised an eyebrow, "Really? That's your excuse?"

Turning back to the mirror, he twisted on the tap and rinsing the razor stubble down the drain. He twitched a shoulder. "I guess I forgot."

"Oh, okay." Disappointment darkened her eyes. Adrian Monk never forgot anything- ever. Pursing her lips, Natalie went to the doorway, "Well enjoy your private shower. I guess you'll have to scrub your own back…and other things." She tossed her towel into the hamper and left the room, calling out, "I'll get brunch ready. Meet you outside by the pool!"

Despite an unusually fastidious shower, Adrian was unable to wash away his nagging thoughts. _Why had he ignored Natalie's requests_? Resolving to make it up to her, Adrian wondered what she had planned for the day.

After drying off he entered the bedroom and found, folded neatly on the bed, a pale blue t-shirt and Hawaiian-print board-short swim trunks. Hmm, Natalie's agenda for today was not much of a mystery. And since Adrian had spotted the pool cleaner's bill on the home office desk, yes, he might actually take a dip…after the mandatory hour after eating wait, of course.

He chuckled as he dressed. No, swimming was too tame. This was their honeymoon, and this place was wonderfully private. It was about time he put his fantasies into action.

But that's not what happened.

Their brunch had been perfectly agreeable. With an unsaid agreement they avoided the incident in the bathroom and instead shared lots of cheerful small talk over fresh fruits and bakery treats. So why did his romantic poolside plans derail? His thoughts returned to when Natalie pushed aside her half- empty plate and lolled back in her chair.

"You don't have to do that now, sweetie." Natalie glanced up as Adrian stood and gathered up the brunch dishes.

"No, I do. You know me." He smiled, stacking everything on the serving tray. "I'll just be a minute."

"Yeah, a 'Monk Minute'." She shook her head as he walked to the house, calling out, "See you in ten."

Liquid detergent added to the running water, Adrian raised his eyes while waiting for the sink to fill. By the pool's edge Natalie was a vision. Facing away from him, she stood tall, the sun glistening off her honey blonde hair, the length of her spine tantalizingly interrupted by her bikini top's bow, the teal fabric hugged her curved bottom and those legs- so athletic and sexy!

Adrian jumped when he felt water hit his foot. _The sink's overflowing Monk! _Shutting off the water, he dealt with the overspill and studiously attacked the dishes. Despite the little mishap, Adrian's internal clock told him that this chore had indeed taken ten minutes. Adrian chuckled and automatically looked outside for Natalie.

The poolside appeared empty.

Adrian went outside, his detective's eye taking in everything- the cleared table and chair setting they had eaten at, the chairs neatly pushed in, the empty outdoor shower, then the one striped beach towel precisely covering the one lounge chair shaded by an umbrella while it's twin held a rumpled striped towel that had a curious small triangle of teal, Natalie's sandals abandoned by the chair. Scanning past the pool enclosure, he called out, "Natalie!"

"No need to yell, I'm in here." She peeked up from the pool, the top of her head just visible as her fingertips gripped the tiled edge.

"What are you doing in there? You need to wait an hour." Adrian shifted his shoulder.

"It's perfectly safe- come on in." Her eyes crinkled a smile.

After trading 'yes' and no' a number of times, Adrian felt a twinge of panic. His mind raced into the future; he feared he'd be having similar arguments with their children. _You just have to stay calm and stand firm Monk… here's your chance to practice._ "Out please."

"In please."

"No."

"Yes."

A dozen more volleys back and forth did it- Adrian's exasperation reached its tipping point. _Why was she being so argumentative? _He barked. "Just wait an hour."

"That's an old wives' tale."

"It's not." He shook his head.

"Is too." She groaned.

_Damn, he had to tell her the reason._ He said sharply, "When she was seven, Trudy nearly drowned because she didn't wait."

The joy drained from her face. An invisible weight pressed down on her shoulders and she slowly slipped back into the pool. She turned her face away and, as her chin touched the water, an unbidden, near-silent voice choked, "But I'm not Tr…seven."

Adrian cocked his head. "Nat, did you say something?"

Regaining her balance, she paddled over to the ladder. Her voice grew strong, "I said 'but this water feels like heaven'. But don't worry, I'm coming out." Climbing out of the pool, her gaze was confrontational. "Happy now?"

Water streaming off her body, he immediately noticed –_aha, the teal triangle on her beach towel._ Caught off guard, he didn't know where to direct his eyes, "Nat, your -, I mean, you're not…"

"Since we're so secluded-" She raised her arms before putting her hands on her hips, "I thought I'd go, you know, _nudist. _Well, semi-nudist. What do you think?"

"I, ah-" Although he was becoming very, _very_ comfortable seeing Natalie _au natural_, with no 'surprise alert', he forgot everything and panicked. He swirled his hand above his own covered chest, "You…_ahhh_….Sunblock. So you, you know… Sunburn."

Natalie turned hopeful. "You want to help me put on some sunscreen?"

"Me? I-" His eyes darted to the Coppertone. _It's greasy and weirdly cold and gloppy and…_

Seeing him do a full-body shiver, her jaw tightened. Grabbing her bikini top off the chair she headed for the house. "Oh never mind. I'll be back _in a minute_."

Adrian straightened the lounge chairs and fussed with the beach towels and, though closer to five minutes, he eventually heard Natalie's footsteps. Lifting his head, his stomach did a summersault.

Wearing a long pale blue caftan, oversized sunglasses and a large straw hat, she was covered head to toe. Heading straight for her lounge chair, she thumped a rolled up magazine in her hand. "This is better, right?"

Adrian dropped into his chair, "Natalie, you didn't need to change. I was just concerned. One time T-"

"No, no more stories, it's all good." Flipping open her magazine, her eyes were hidden by her sunglasses. "Now I don't have to worry about that pesky sun."

"Natalie, let's talk about this."

Without raising her eyes, her response was simply a pointer finger to her lips and a quiet _shhhh._

Adrian shook his head and stared running faster when he remembered the rest of the day- the near silent sunbathing , his solo dip in the pool since she declined in joining him, the polite conversation over dinner, the increased banter as they watched the sunset and, when they went to bed, the perfectly polite lovemaking.

_Polite!?_

Reaching what he instinctively knew was the five mile mark, he turned and started the run home. While the moon played hide and seek behind passing clouds, Adrian thought he spied something far in the distance. Within a mile from 'Beach Haven', two men, standing at the shoreline, came into view.

Though he only saw them in profile, the detective immediately processed the specifics: Male #1- blond, 5'10" wearing dark trousers (rolled to the knee) with a light long sleeve shirt and vest. Male #2- probable dark hair (wearing a homburg hat), 5'11", dark suit (trousers rolled as well) with light shirt.

When he got within 100 yards, Adrian saw the blond individual point towards the horizon. Swiveling his head, he saw a flock of low flying ducks_…2, 6, 12…19. 19? Damn duck…. _

Turning his attention forward, his steps faltered. The beach was empty. He trotted over to where the two men should have been and scanned the ground. The hard-packed sand of low tide was smooth as glass. He paced up and down the area but couldn't find any footprints.

Adrian ran towards 'Beach Haven's' security gate and was relieved to see only one set of footprints, his, leaving the property. Still, he rushed back to the house, his pulse calming only after he checked all the rooms and found just Natalie, safely sleeping in the bedroom.

After taking a shower in the guest bathroom, Adrian slipped under the comforter and curled around Natalie. She rolled over and mumbled what sounded suspiciously like '_not rude you know' _against his chest.

He sighed quietly. How many more puzzles would come his way this week?


	4. Chapter 4 Oh Me Oh My

Swimming the Deep End of the Ocean

Chapter 4 - Oh Me Oh My, I'm a Fool For you Baby

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Monk.

Notes: Sorry for the delay, grrrr my computer's been goofy….. Thanks to everyone for sticking around for this story….

Finally, a 'Natalie' song! Lulu's Oh Me Oh My. If you don't know this tune, check out the groovy video on youtube posted by mezzomanUK – you'll thank me later.

* * *

Long before the sun peeked cross the horizon, Adrian jerked awake from his fitful sleep. As he sat up, a wisp of a thought lingered._ Go on Monk, you know what you have to do._

Yes, a plan! Leaving Natalie curled in their bed, he moved with stealth, donning his robe while crossing the room. Carefully closing the bedroom door, he headed for Beach Haven's kitchen, barely pausing to flick on the lights.

Natalie had left it there, on the counter. The bottomless pit that held everything but the kitchen sink- her purse. He hesitated a second then tugged open the zipper. Digging through the jumble of keys and wipes and other ephemera, his fingers eventually closed on his target.

Extracting Natalie's cellphone, his eyes darted over to the wall clock- 4:14. _Oh there'll be hell to pay… _

Adrian took a seat at the table and inhaled a deep breath before dialing the familiar number.

After the third ring the line came alive. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Captain…. Leland, it's me, Adrian….Monk."

"I know it's you Monk. I saw the caller ID." Stumbling from bed and exiting the bedroom as to not disturb TK, Leland flopped down on the living room sofa. "You're on your honeymoon, for God's sake. And it's four o'clock! Why are you calling?"

"Actually its 4:14 Cap-"

"It doesn't matter," Leland groaned. "What do you want?"

"But how did you know it was me? It could have been Natalie calling."

"Natalie has something called 'consideration'. She would never call this early, or let you call, so that means she's sleeping- like most normal people." Leland yawned, "Why are you disturbing my sleep?"

Adrian described the two men he saw by the shoreline. After emphasizing how they were there one second and then gone the next, Leland huffed, "So what do you expect from me?"

"Could you check in with the coast guard and local LEOs? Maybe they were missing, or-" his voice turned grim, "_you know, found_."

"Monk, I'm sure they didn't drown….I'm not sure what you saw but please, forget about being a cop this week." Adrian began repeating the details of his story, the men's weirdly formal dress and the blasted nineteen geese but Leland interrupted, "Monk, listen. I **will** check it out. But I **will** **not **update you on this. You're officially off the case, detective."

Adrian drummed his fingers on the table, "What am I supposed to do then?"

"Damn it Adrian, you're at a private estate with a beautiful woman." Leland got up and stretched, "Hit the 'off switch' and get back to your honeymoon. And for Pete's sake, don't mention this to Natalie. That's an order."

With the dial tone buzzing in his ear, Adrian gently closed the phone._ Keep a secret from Natalie? Yeah, right._ Returning the phone to Natalie's purse, he realized how utterly exhausted he felt. Sideling into the bedroom, he settled against Natalie's turned back and fell into a black dreamless sleep.

~~~MN~~~

Reaching across the bed and finding nothing but a cold pillow, Adrian begrudgingly opening his eyes. In the darkened room his eyes automatically went to the bedside clock. The green numbers glowed 4:25. He felt momentarily disoriented. Hadn't he called Leland at 4:14?

Sitting up, he realized the blackout curtains where drawn tight- he had apparently slept half the day away! Flying out of bed he opened the closed door and spotted Natalie sitting on the living room sofa, "Hey," he croaked.

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead!" Natalie rose and scooted around the kitchen island. "Do we need some coffee?" He nodded and she chuckled as she turned on the space-age coffee maker.

He shuffled to her side, "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful." She rubbed his arms then slid her hands over his shoulders, "Besides, I know that between our wedding and the murder case, you were stressed this past week. So, yeah, it's good you finally got some rest."

His arms circled her waist and he kissed her forehead, "Sorry I wasted the day."

"You didn't. It's been overcast all day so I just curled up on the sofa with a book….Not that I would have minded snuggling up with you instead." After a warm embrace, she slid from his arms and started opening cabinets, "But it looks as though the sky is clearing-" She pulled out a coffee cup in triumph, "Maybe we'll take a walk on the beach after dinner."

Bumping Adrian's hip, she set the mug on the counter, "Oh I almost forgot. I called Julie this morning- she auditioned for a play last week and they posted the cast yesterday. She's one of the leads!" The coffeemaker hissed and Natalie filled his cup.

"Of course they chose her, she so….poised." Adrian smiled as he dipped a spoon into the sugar bowl.

"She is, isn't she?" Leaning against the counter, Natalie folded her arms across her chest and casually glanced at Adrian. "Anyway, when I called her, I noticed something weird with my phone. It seems as though it lost about six minutes- I only noticed because when we got here I had an even 200 minutes, but when I called her it was at 194." As Adrian clanked the sugar spoon in his coffee, Natalie drew closer, "Weird right? I mean I know you don't know anything about cell phones-"

"I, no, I don't." Adrian took the spoon from the mug, knocking the sugar bowl off the counter. "Oh sugar, look what I've done!" Stepping around Natalie, he rushed to the utility closet to get a broom and dustpan. His body tensed as he concentrated on the mess. "Nat, let me clean this up- go relax on the patio… I mean take a seat on the sofa…Go enjoy the view, I'll only be a minute."

With his head down he swept, swept, swept so intently, he never noticed the pair of blue eyes from across the room. Rather than enjoying the view, they were trained on his body. They were lasers that thankfully couldn't burn a hole through flesh.

~~~MN~~~

Opening the back door to leave for their sunset walk on the beach, Adrian was puzzled when Natalie darted back to the bedroom. "Where are you going Nat?"

"Hold on, I'll just take a second," She called from the other room. Natalie emerged minutes later wearing a long flowy skirt and a skimpy tank top, covered by an oversized cardigan (which, Adrian happily realized, she had borrowed from his closet). With a large beach bag slung over her shoulder, she passed through the kitchen. Grabbing something cylindrical from the counter and sliding it into her tote, she practically skipped toward Adrian. "Okay I'm ready."

Glancing down at his cargo shorts and button-down 'bowling' shirt, Adrian asked, "Am I okay? Do I need to change?"

Natalie laughed while she opened the door, "No, I love you just the way you are."

Closing the property's security gate, Adrian's head swiveled as his eyes swept the beach. Empty in both directions, he sighed in relief.

"You okay, sweetie?" Concern erased Natalie's smile.

"Yes, I, it's just, ah-" Adrian looked down and his shoulder hitched.

"The sand?" Natalie looped her arm through his, "You'll be fine, I got you."

Arms linked and eyes turned toward the setting sun, they slogged over the warm sand. About a quarter mile from the house the beach curved and a sliver of sand wandered inland, through some dunes. Natalie took her husband's hand, "Over here, let's sit a bit." Knowing not to disturb the dunes, they found a flat spot and she pulled a large blanket from her tote.

With the glimmering ocean in sight, they chatted as they settled side by side. The wind began to pick up, tossing seagulls around like kites. Watching the sky shifted from pink to red, their words fell away and they snuggled closer. Adrian brushed his hand along her cheek and they started to kiss, unrushed and dreamy.

The sun soon dipped below the horizon and Adrian reluctantly leaned away, "We better start back, it'll be dark soon."

Natalie smirked and reached into her beach bag, pulling out a flashlight. She quickly flicked it on and off, "Let it get dark."

Taking the torch from her hand, he leaned over her and slid it back into the bag. Gazing down at her, feeling her warmth and softness, the outside world disappeared. His muscles taunt, he shifted on top of her, his kiss insistent. Soon the buttons on his shirt were undone and her hands were leaving invisible prints on his chest. Wanting but one thing, he growled, "We should get back to the house."

Natalie tightened her legs around his hips, "No, we're alone. No one'll see us."

Adrian braced his weight on his forearms and, after glancing about, looked at the deflated beach tote. He nearly swooned with desire. "If we only had another blanket, for cover."

Pushing against his chest, Natalie snickered and started to sit up. "Why do you think I wore a skirt? Roll over, silly. I'll be your cover."

The heated air suddenly felt suffocating. Adrian rotated to his side and sat up. "That's why you changed? You had this planned?"

Natalie rose up on her knees, her face aglow. "Of course! I knew you'd feel-" she giggled, "_exposed." _She climbed onto his lap and fingered his open shirt. "But we **do** have complete privacy. So, you up for a little adventure?"

His limbs became leaden. Adrian gave an imperceptible head shake. "I …can't."

"Sure you can," Natalie whispered in his ear, "I know you can." Tracing her hands down his body, her fingers found his zipper.

Catching her hands, Adrian's voice was unmistakably angry, "I said I can't."

"You mean you won't." Natalie sharply countered.

They stared at each other in disbelief and, before Adrian realized what was happening, they were lurching to their feet. Without thinking, or perhaps because they each had been thinking too much, they began lashing out at each other. The ocean winds began to gust, but failed to blow away the swarm of angry words. Their voices overlapped as heated accusations flew back and forth.

Natalie eventually tipped over the beach bag and scooped up the flashlight, "Enough, I'm going back to the house!" Without waiting for his reply, she stalked away.

Desperately trying to shake the sand from the blanket, Adrian gave up and shoved it in the tote when Natalie disappeared behind a sand dune. Hurrying, he came around the bend and saw her in the distance. The light beam arcing wildly, he could tell she was jogging. Sprinting at top speed, he caught up with her just as she was unlocking the security gate. She ignored him and he was too out of breath to confront her.

An oppressive silence followed them into the house. Natalie made a beeline for the bedroom and Adrian flopped on the living room sofa. He could hear her muttering and slammed things around. Convinced she would eventually come back to the living room, he remained on the couch; they'd talk as soon as they both cooled off.

After a few minutes, she charged into the living room, her arms full. Without making eye contact she dropped a blanket, pillow and his pajamas on the seat next to him. By the time Adrian grasped the situation, Natalie had already fled the room, quietly shutting the bedroom door behind her.

Deciding to give Natalie the 'alone-time' she so obviously wanted, Adrian listlessly changed and made up the couch. Curled on his side, he stared into the dark fireplace. The scene on the beach replayed in his mind, their final words jumbling together. _I'm sorry I always disappoint you! No, it's me who disappoints you! _

The million thoughts cluttering his mind eventually converged and, eureka, he finally understood why he had been so disagreeable. Although his reasons were embarrassing, he was sure Natalie would forgive him once he explained and apologized.

Excited that he solved _The Case of the Inconsiderate Husband_, Adrian was tempted to go and wake Natalie. He stood and then….froze. She made it clear she wanted some privacy, and who could blame her? He **had** been acting like a jerk; even Leland mention he'd been inconsiderate.

No, he wouldn't barge in and disturb her sleep. Instead, Adrian stretched back on the couch and closed his eyes, satisfied that he had thought of everything.

Unfortunately one important, unrelated fact **had** escaped his notice.

Since the house was well-built, constructed with all the best materials, the thick walls and soundproof doors ensured silence between adjoining rooms. He never imagined that Natalie could be in the next room, crying and in need of comfort, and he wouldn't hear.

Blissfully ignorant that his remaining on the sofa could easily be misconstrued as indifference, for the first night in a week Adrian fell asleep long before his beautiful bride.

* * *

Jeesh, let's hope A&amp;N's honeymoon doesn't get any worse…..


End file.
